plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Engineer
For the similar zombie in Plants vs. Zombies, see Digger Zombie. 200px |stat 1 title = Health |stat 1 info = 125 |stat 2 title = Variants |stat 2 info = Welder Painter Mechanic Electrician Plumber Landscaper Sanitation Expert Roadie |stat 3 title = Primary weapon |stat 3 info = Concrete Launcher |stat 4 title = Abilities |stat 4 info = Sonic Grenade Jackhammer Zombot Drone Proximity Sonic Mine Turbo Jackhammer Rocket Drone}} Engineer is a zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. He is one of the four playable zombies on the Zombies faction and serves a similar role to the Plants' Cactus. The Engineer has aerial weapons like the Zombot Drone and stunning abilities like Sonic Grenade/Proximity Sonic Mine, which also forces Chompers to uproot, as well as a Jackhammer/Turbo Jackhammer to ride around on. He can also build teleporters and Zombot Turrets in Gardens & Graveyards. Description Equipped with the latest Zomboss do-it-yourself gear, the Engineer is ready and able to master the art of building stuff - what it does after he builds it is lost on him. Variants *Welder *Painter *Mechanic *Electrician *Plumber *Landscaper *Sanitation Expert *Roadie Primary weapon The Concrete Launcher is the primary weapon of the Engineer which has 12 ammo (15 when upgraded). It deals 35 (36 if upgraded) impact/critical damage and 10-20 splash damage. Abilities Weapon upgrades Homemade Reload Kabob The Homemade Reload Kabob is a great way to improve reload time. Extended Ammo Doodad Don't start any project without a doodad! It's fuzzy, warm to the touch, and increases ammo capacity. More Explosive Explosives These explosives will actually explode and help cause extra damage to those meddling plants. Strategies As Engineer The Engineer's primary weapon functions similar to the Peashooter except the fact that he fires slightly slower and has more ammo. Equipped with the Jackhammer for quick movement, critical impact damage with the Concrete Launcher, and the Sonic Bombs to stun enemies. The main target of the Engineer is the Chomper due to having a way to counter their Burrow ability (Sonic Grenade) and immune to instant death when on the Jackhammer. He has the Zombot Drone and Rocket Drone which can be devastating due to its Cone Strike, which can vanquish quite a few plants at a time and is useful for softening up the defenses around a garden for capture in Suburbination and Gardens & Graveyards. It is worth a mention about his suppressive abilities. Because of the Concrete Launcher's splash damage, it can be used to faze out enemies and push them back because they want to move out of the way of damage. Furthermore, by building teleporters it can create very useful shortcuts for his teammates. He can also create Zombot Turrets to protect the teleporters that can be upgraded up to Mark III. On the whole, it is much more suited to riding from teleporter to teleporter to support the team and/or rushing in to get quick kills. Against Engineer The Cactus is probably the best choice to counter the Engineer due to his short range on the Concrete Launcher. It has enough power to kill the Engineer in a few hits, a Drone to counter him and finally has Nuts for protection. Also, the Sunflower can be useful because it can heal off any damage then hit him hard at range with the Sunbeam. Gallery 1661915510151991474978214 1853669800 n.jpg|An image of the Engineer EngineerProj.PNG|Engineer's projectile Concrete.PNG|Another projectile of Engineer EngineerConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of the Engineer EngineerGWToy.jpg|An Engineer figure Trivia *Engineer has a visible butt crack and is one of the three zombies in the whole series to have him showing it (excluding his variants except for the Welder, Electrician, and Landscaper), the other zombies are Barrel Zombie when its barrel breaks and the Gargantuar Zombies in Plants vs. Zombies Adventures. *Sometimes he says, "I'm gonna eat your brains!" when the player spawns as him. **Upon spawning, he also may say other lines including one referring to himself as an Engineer. *The Zombot Turret used to be one of the Engineer's abilities, but was replaced by the Zombot Drone. *He makes a laughing noise when he builds a teleporter or building/upgrading a turret. *He bears a resemblence to Digger Zombies from the original game. *When the player builds a zombot turret, the name of the turret will be: name's Zombie, even though it is a turret. *Engineer is the only playable zombie that doesn't start with its Y button ability. *Engineer has the least Super Rare character variants, a total of two. *There is a very rare glitch where if a Chomper swallows an Engineer, the Chomper will not get credit for vanquishing that Engineer. Also, the Engineer will reappear in a spot when the Chomper finishes and will appear near the plant. Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare zombies Category:Playable characters Category:Headwear zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 zombies